dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Bhelen Aeducan
Prince Bhelen Aeducan is a member of the Council of Dwarves and the third son of King Endrin. The Dwarf Noble Warden will be especially involved with him, as will the Dwarf Commoner later in the game . Background Third of King Endrin Aeducan's children, Bhelen of House Aeducan has always been considered the last and least important of his family. Not the heir, nor the favourite, and not as accomplished as either sibling, Bhelen's most notable trait was his ability to stay out of trouble. Involvement The Dwarf Noble Warden is the second, and most popular, of the Aeducan children. Shortly after the Warden is pronounced Commander, Bhelen will reveal that Trian plans to remove the Warden from the picture, assuring himself the throne. The Warden may express a desire to kill Trian or to wait for him to make the first move. If the intention is to kill him, after leaving the Aeducan Thaig, Trian and a group of royal guards will be waiting at the crossroads and a fight will break out. If the more cautious approach is taken, Trian and his guards will be lying slain on arrival. Shortly after the Warden examines his corpse, the King, Bhelen and Lord Harrowmont will arrive demanding answers. Regardless of what actually happened, the scout and Frandlin Ivo give the exact same damning testimony. When the Warden is to be exiled without trial, it is revealed Bhelen has the support of a good half of the Assembly, and it becomes painfully obvious that he has played the game of Dwarven politics better than any would have given him credit for. If the Warden chooses the Dwarf Commoner Origin, they will return to find that their eldest sister, Rica, has become Bhelen's consort and has borne him a son. Both she and your mother now live in the Royal Palace with Bhelen. After the death of King Endrin Aeducan, Bhelen is one of the candidates for the throne. The Warden can choose to support his claim through the quest chain A Paragon of Her Kind. If the player chooses to side with Harrowmont, Bhelen becomes furious during the coronation and lashes out against the new king and the player along with a group of Deshyr. After Bhelen is slain, the criers will say: "News of the hour! Prince Bhelen lashes out during the coronation of King Harrowmont and is ignominiously slain! Epic fail!" Epilogue If Bhelen becomes king, he rules as a reformist and works to strengthen Orzammar's connection with the surface world. He also offers casteless greater rights and privileges in exchange for military service against the darkspawn. This policy allows Orzammar to reclaim lost territory, but angers the warrior and noble castes. After several attempts on his life, Bhelen dissolves the Assembly and rules alone. Strategy Siding with him during the election for king yields a Trian's Maul (belonging to the brother he murdered). Siding with Bhelen also provides a more promising future for the dwarves (as outlined in the Epilogue). Quotes *Bhelen: "Why these delaying tactics? My father has but one child to assume the Aeducan throne. Who would deny him that?" *Harrowmont: "Your father made me swear on his deathbed that you would not succeed him." Trivia *Occasionally, the crier in the Diamond Quarter may shout out," News of the hour! Lord Bhelen is a bad, bad man!" as though he doesn't have anything else left to say. *Prince Bhelen seems to be influenced by the first Emperor of Rome, Octavian (Augustus Caesar). Octavian was unarguably ruthless in consolidating power, but did much to strengthen Rome and improve the lives of it's citizenry upon being seated. External links * Dwarf Noble Origin Preview (Spoilers) Category:Dwarves Category:Origins characters Category:Fereldans